Like We Never Loved At All
by OverlyObsessedWithSVU
Summary: Songfic. Song Like We Never Loved At All by Tim McGraw and Faith Hill. It is a back and forth EO scandal. They sneak around with their feelings and then in the end they will come to realize that they are meant for each other. Not a ONESHOT!
1. Chapter 1

Like We Never Loved At All

Disclaimer: Not Mine!

A/N: My friend who wrote the beginning of _The Affair_ wrote this. She loves this song and she wanted to write a songfic. If you didn't like that one, please don't judge her by it and give her a chance. If you still don't like it, you might want to rethink reading the rest of this.

Summary: Songfic. Song Like We Never Loved At All by Tim McGraw and Faith Hill. It is a back and forth EO scandal. They sneak around with their feelings and then in the end they will come to realize that they are meant for each other. Not a ONESHOT!

Scene: Elliot's apartment. They have been dating for over a year. However, Elliot still hasn't finalized the divorce.

Elliot awoke to the feel of soft fingers running over his chest. He turned to look at the clock, which said 6:30. He groaned and stretched and wrapped his arm around Olivia, who was still stroking his chest.

"Good morning. I was wondering when you would wake up," she said as she snuggled her face into the crook of his arm. She wrapped her leg around his as he groaned again, still groggy.

"Lazy bum. You know we have work in two hours," she laughed. At this, Elliot rolled on top of her.

"You can't make me," he moaned. His hands wound themselves in her hair and pulled her into a deep kiss. She gasped his name as his hand cupped her breast.

"I love you, Elliot."

"I love you too."

An hour later, Olivia came out of the shower dressed and ready to go. She made her way into the kitchen, where Elliot was waiting with a mug of coffee. He handed it to her and pulled her into his lap for a kiss. She laughed and pushed him away.

"I'll go first this time. You know the drill, wait a half hour and leave."

Elliot nodded. "They'll figure it out soon enough, you know?"

"I know, but let's leave it alone for now." She kissed him once and left.

The day at the office went as usual. Some ass hole murdered and raped a little girl. Also, no one suspected a thing, unless of course, Fin and Jon's winks and nudges at Elliot account for something. Elliot got out of the precinct at around 9, before Olivia. He knew the exact way to her apartment. Luckily, he now knew the bellman personally. It was quite sad really. He went up seven floors, unlocked her door, and sat on her couch. He couldn't help but think of how overwhelmed he was by their arrangement. He loved Olivia more than anything, but he wanted all of her. He hated the sneaking and the lying. Plus, Elliot hadn't seen his kids in over two months. He couldn't do this much longer. Half of him was calling him a bastard and telling him that Olivia loves him and would do anything for him. The other was telling him that at the rate their relationship was going, what with the not telling anybody, that they wouldn't even be able to get married. Hell, he had gotten the ring 3 weeks ago. No, this couldn't go on, they couldn't keep…Elliot suddenly heard the key turn in the door.

"Elliot, I'm back. Sorry I'm so…what's wrong?" Olivia walked into the doorway and hung up her coat. She immediately sat down next to him.

"Liv, I can't do this anymore. I want to be with you. I don't care who knows. I need you to support me in the divorce and I don't think we can do that by lying."

"El, I…I need time. Things will go haywire if everyone knew. Jon and Fin are obsessed with us as it is, could you imagine the kind of ridicule we'd get if…"

"I don't care," Elliot interrupted. "I love you, we'd get through it."

"Give me another month, another week. You know I love you, but I need to sort things out in my head."

"This is it Liv, now or never." He pulled a ring out of his pocket. "Say you'll marry me now and I won't walk out that door."

"How dare you give me an ultimatum? You can't just spring this on me. We haven't even moved in together yet. I need to sort things out financially and…not now. I love you El, but not right now. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too, Liv," and at that, Elliot got up and walked out the door. At the slam, Olivia burst out in tears. She slammed her fists on the couch in rage and frustration. It was only later, in bed that she curled up into a ball and wept.

LOVECHANGESEVERYTHINGHOWELIVEANDHOWWEDIE.

For the past two weeks, the only words that were spoken between Elliot and Olivia were work related and nothing more. However, every night, Olivia would cry herself to sleep. In the morning, she would see Elliot, looking as if he wasn't hurt at all. He would laugh with Fin and Jon, and converse with the captain. It hurt her all the more. The worst came when Casey took her to the bar to cheer her up. Casey was the only one Olivia told about the relationship. As they sat with Miller Lights in hand, they saw Elliot enter the bar with some "Floozy slut" (as Casey put it). That was the last straw that broke her back, she ran out of the bar crying.

You never looked so good  
as you did last night,  
underneath the city lights,  
there walking with your friend,  
laughing at the moon.  
I swear you looked right through me.  
But I'm still living with your goodbye,  
and you're just going on with your life.

How can you just walk on by  
without one tear in your eye?  
Don't you have the slightest feelings left for me?  
Maybe that's just your way  
of dealing with the pain,  
forgetting everything  
between our rise and fall  
like we never loved at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Casey ran out after Olivia and hugged her.

"That bastard didn't deserve you anyway. Aww, sweetie, don't you worry. Come on, we'll go to my apartment and watch "From Here to Eternity." Don't worry Liv, Montgomery Clift doesn't care if you need time." Olivia sniffled and laughed.

"That's a girl. I have chocolate and cheesecake waiting for us. Let's go." Casey hailed them a cab and they went to her apartment. Curled up on Casey's couch they ate chocolate and cheesecake and watched Montgomery Clift.

"Hey, look, there's a Monty marathon," Casey said as she turned on TCM. Olivia laughed.

"Casey, what would I do without you?"

"You would die from lack of Monty and chocolate." Olivia hit her softly with a pillow. They watched heartily as "Monty" and Frank Sinatra went into the bar. Casey nearly shrieked when he took his shirt off. Olivia just rolled her eyes. An hour and a half later, the credits rolled.

"Ok, what's next?" Olivia asked, sprawling out on the couch.

"Um…_The Heiress_."

"Oh, I love that one."

Near the end of the movie, Olivia burst out in tears.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it." Casey put her arm around her and shut off the television.

"It's always the scene where she realizes that Monty is only after her money. Shhh, don't worry. Things are bad now, but they'll get better. You were better off with out him." She rubbed Olivia's back until she was sniffling. She got up and went to get her coat.

"Thanks for everything Casey, but I need to be by myself now."

"Ok, well feel better and give me a call. I'm always here." She turned the TV back on. "Curse you Monty!" Olivia smiled and walked out the door.

She rode the subway back to her apartment. She mumbled a hello to the bellman and went up to her room. She went into the kitchen and fixed herself a small glass of wine to calm her nerves and then went to bed. She lay awake for a long time. How could he be on a date so soon? Did he feel nothing? The Jerk. The images of him with that girl kept flowing through her mind. It was extremely late when she finally fell asleep.

You, I hear you're doing fine.  
Seems like you're doing well  
as far as I can tell.  
Time is leaving us behind,  
(time – leaving us behind)  
another week has passed  
and still I haven't laughed yet.  
So tell me, what your secret is  
(I wanna know, I wanna know, I wanna know)  
to letting go, letting go like you did,  
like you did.

LOVECANMAKETHESUMMERFLYORANIGHTSEEMLIKEALIFETIME.

Another week went by and still no words were spoken between Elliot and Olivia that didn't involve work. The office slowly began to notice the difference. Fin and Jon stopped ridiculing Elliot only to ask him what was wrong. Olivia buried herself in her work and watch from the sidelines as Elliot would laugh and joke.

"I am sick of this!" Jon said barging up to Olivia's desk. Fin was right behind him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Fin asked, with his hand on his hip.

"It's nothing." Olivia mumbled and went right back to work.

"Bullshit, woman! We have had it up to here. Something is going between you and Stabler." Jon said. At the sound of his name, Olivia burst into tears and confessed everything.

"I knew it!" Fin burst out, when she was finished. Jon smacked him.

"You have got to get over him. Fin, I want you to gather up gang. We, my dear, are gonna cheer you up. Ask Casey to bring her stash of chocolate. Fin, I think its time for you to break out you're stash as well." During this, Olivia tried to tell him off, but he kept insisting with the wave of his hand.

Fin turned away and said, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Fin, its time to stop hiding. I know where you keep it. I know you're secret."

"You have no proof." Fin muttered.

"Cat's out, Fin. You keep them under your bed. I want you to bring the chick flicks." In five minutes all was settled and they would be over at 8.

_How can you just walk on by  
without one tear in your eye?  
Don't you have the slightest feelings left for me?  
Maybe that's just your way  
of dealing with the pain,  
forgetting everything  
between our rise and fall  
like we never loved at all._

Did you forget the magic?  
Did you forget the passion?  
Oh, and did you ever miss me,  
and long to kiss me?  
Oh baby, baby.

Maybe that's just your way  
of dealing with the pain,  
forgetting everything  
between our rise and fall  
like we never loved at all.


End file.
